


Ненастье — то же счастье

by Mister_Key



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Размер: драббл, 786 словПейринг/Персонажи: Кроули, АзирафаэльКатегория: преслэшЖанр: романсРейтинг: PG-13
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 32





	Ненастье — то же счастье

Ночь обещала быть тёмной и ненастной (с)

Ангел Восточных Врат поднял над головой Змия крыло, чтобы защитить от капель и его. Ливень, точно дожидавшийся такой возможности, припустил сильнее, окончательно промочив ангельский хитон.

То есть попытайтесь понять: на самом деле до изобретения хитонов оставалось ещё полным-полно времени, но нужно же как-то называть эфирные одеяния с миленькой голубенькой каймой по подолу.

— Ну и смысл? — заинтересовался Кроули. Частые капли, теперь похожие скорее на пули, чем на свинцовые шарики, врезались в него в тех местах, докуда не достигала ангельская благость. — Я уже и так был мокрым до последней нитки, а ты предлагаешь поменяться местами? Два мокрых ангела, один из которых — падший, вместо одного?

Азирафаэль сердито посмотрел на него и попытался встопорщиться так, чтобы выглядеть боевым серафимом, а не мокрой обтрёпанной птицей. Ветер вгрызся в крылья, выдрал парочку маховых перьев, за которыми Азирафаэль ухаживал с особым тщанием, и тем проявил свою, несомненно дьявольскую, сущность. Будь Азирафаэль чуточку хуже воспитан, он непременно побожился бы.

— Помощь ближнему своему глупой быть не может, — заявил он, чувствуя, как по спине ползут отвратительно холодные струи. До начала эпохи книгопечатанья тоже оставалось полным-полно времени, а то бы Азирафаэль непременно принялся переживать о книге, спрятанной за пазухой — но пока что у него с собой не было книги, спрятанной за пазухой, хвала Ей за милость и благую предусмотрительность. — Впрочем, тебе этого, конечно, не понять.

— Зато там, внизу, мы хорошо умеем греться, — надменно заявил Кроули. Его чуточку потряхивало, а узкий рот скривился набок от отвращения. — Все эти котлы, ты понимаешь. Двигайся ближе.

— Не думаю, что это уме… — начал было Азирафаэль. — Что?..

Его дёрнули за талию, быстро и чрезвычайно ловко охватив её чем-то вроде чешуйчатого хвоста. Это и был хвост — мокрый, как весь Кроули, сердитый и неуступчивый, как весь Кроули, и — удивительно, учитывая обстоятельства, — горячий, как весь Кроули.

Чешуя, которой Кроули покрылся в мгновение ока, налилась жаром и стала переливаться всеми цветами радуги, как кусок железа, который хорошенько раскалили в печи, а потом швырнули в ледяную воду.

— Надоело мёрзнуть, — небрежно пояснил Кроули, и Азирафаэль со священным ужасом осознал, что звук дождя переменился. Теперь капли не врезались в вымокшие перья с глухими частыми шлепками, а гулко ударялись по чему-то кожаному, туго натянутому, точно били в маленький барабан. Те же, что каким-то образом ухитрялись пролететь мимо, с шипением испарялись, стоило им упасть на чешую. — Так что там насчёт помощи ближнему своему?

Азирафаэль придвинулся ближе к демону, застрявшему между двумя обликами, и принялся отряхивать отяжелевшие крылья от воды, выигрывая минутку на размышления.

— Ты ведь не можешь творить добро, — произнёс он, наконец, с явным сомнением.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Кроули подумал и добавил, — надеяться я тоже не умею, это просто так говорится. Но ты так горячо проповедовал, тут трудно удержаться.

— Я не…

— Одно твоё существование — уже сплошная проповедь, — Кроули блеснул оранжевым глазом и прибавил жару. Под навесом кожистых крыльев тут же запахло мокрой периной, вывешенной на просушку. — Эй, ангел?

— Да?

— Если ты хоть вот на столечко поддался искушению…

— Нет!

— …то и я на столько же поддался сочувствию, — быстро закончил Кроули. — А? Что думаешь?

— Я сделал тебя чуть-чуть лучше? — обрадовался Азирафаэль и тут же со вздохом прибавил, — а сам немного замарался?

— С-с-самую малос-с-сть, — искушающе прошипел Кроули. — Только чтобы там, внизу, не подняли шум. Покаешься от всей души, и эта пара грязных пятнышек фьюить — и испарится, как и не бывало. Зато ты не будешь первым ангелом, кто подхватил насморк.

— Ты точно Змий, — после паузы констатировал Азирафаэль. — Я опасно близок к тому, чтобы согласиться.

Кроули молчал, только его чешуи переливались в такт ударам ливня и шуму ветра.

А ещё они были тёплыми. Не обжигали, не пахли смолой и серой, не оставляли ожогов, просто грели. Уж это Азирафаэль мог сказать наверняка: он спрятал в чешуйчатые кольца руки, пытаясь понять, как до такого дошло: он, Страж Врат и верный Её сын, считай что обнимается со Змием и, хоть умри, не может узреть в этом ничего дурного.

Первая в новёхоньком мире гроза бушевала в полную силу, и в мокрых кронах далеко внизу вспыхивали кусачие вспышки молний. Парочка из них, особенно ретивых, разнесла в щепу обхватистый дуб, с самого начала сотворённый старым. Пока ещё безымянные звери попрятались кто куда и в страхе пережидали ненастье. Люди, недалеко ушедшие от Эдема, жались друг к другу в крошечной, чудом найденной пещере, и горящий меч согревал им босые ноги.

Первое свидание под дождём — это было именно оно, хотя самой идеи свиданий ещё не существовало как таковой, и никто ещё не изобрёл традиции ходить под одним зонтом, дарить друг другу глупые подарки и, обнявшись, прислушиваться к рокоту воды по водосточным трубам, — оказалось на удивление удачным, разве что…

— Кроули! Мои перья! Это был твой коварный план, признайся!

— Вот потому я предпочитаю чёрную кожу. Да твои и подгорели совсем немного, стоило так возмущаться? А тебе идут кудряшки, Ангел.

— Кроули!

Ладно, хорошо. Для первого в мире раза свидание было — лучше некуда.


End file.
